


Adventures In Grocery Shopping

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [36]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Grocery Shopping, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Ross go shopping. </p><p>This is the prize for Ceallaig for the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange for the prompt Domestic DarkHawk. Hope you like it XD!</p><p>Rating changes in Chapter 2. If you're not here for the smut, feel free to skip it XD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceallaig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallaig/gifts).



Spending so much time apart meant small domestic tasks never seemed to develop the kind of grinding boredom that they might normally have. Every cleaning day was fun, every shopping trip an adventure. And to be honest Ross really just enjoyed spending time with Jim regardless of what they were doing.

But the fucking lists…

He was sitting at the table and watching Jim scout the grocery cupboard, his chin in one hand and an amused look on his face because Jim was doing that thing where he was concentrating so hard that his nose was crinkling. 

‘Are we actually going to make it to the shops today?’ he asked. 

‘Stow it, Poldark.’ Jim said. ‘My way means that we don’t spend an hour dicking around Sainsburys and ending up with twelve boxes of angel slices and no fucking coffee creamer.’ He finished writing and walked over, ripping the piece of paper off the notepad and shoving it in Ross’ chest. ‘Now go get dressed. I want to be in and out before the rugby starts.’ He ruffled Ross’ hair as he passed and Ross reached for him, grabbing him around the waist and wrestling him into his lap. He managed to insinuate both hands under Jim’s t-shirt getting a choked off yell of indignation as he kissed him and tickled him at the same time. 

‘Bastard.’ Jim struggled to get off him when Ross let him come up for air. ‘Stop fucking around, we have shit to do today.’

‘Yeah.’ Ross was grinning. ‘Like each other.’ 

Unfortunately, Jim’s determination meant that he managed to slide out from Ross’ hold and quickly moved out of his reach. Ross was up on his feet in an instant and a very undignified game of chase commenced around the kitchen table, both of them in fits of giggles by the time they managed to wear each other out. They were now at opposite ends and eyeing each other warily to see who would make the next move. 

‘Truce?’ Jim’s hair was mussed beyond all hope. He was also flushed and sparkly eyed and Ross couldn’t help himself. He feinted right then dashed left, but Jim was far too used to his game-plan and evaded him easily. ‘No. Enough. We really have to be adults today.’

‘Why?’ Ross asked, well aware that he sounded a little whiny. ‘It’s a Saturday. Besides, being an adult sucks balls. You yourself have said this on several occasions.’

‘Fair enough.’ Jim said. ‘In that case if I make it up the stairs, I win and we go to the fucking shop. If I lose, we can stay in and order pizza and fuck on the sofa.’ 

‘Deal.’ Ross was grinning. Jim might have been smaller and more agile but when it came to speed he knew he had him outgunned. 

*********

It turned out he was wrong.

Now Ross was sitting sulking in the passenger’s seat of Jim’s Golf and irritably flicking through the Ipod Jim had connected.

‘For fuck’s sake, pick a fucking song.’ Jim said, a little exasperated. Ross glared at him from behind his sunglasses and then stuck his tongue out at him. ‘Fucking child.’

‘Blow me.’ he retorted. ‘I can’t find anything I like.’

‘You’re such an irritable fuck today.’ Jim said, giving him a sidelong glance. ‘What is wrong with you?’

‘You gave up sofa sex and pizza to make me go shopping.’ Ross said, sliding down further in his seat. ‘I hate you.’ 

‘If you hate me, then why are you living with me?’ Jim countered, smiling at him. 

‘Desperate times call for desperate measures.’ Ross said. ‘And you have a cute arse. But that’s all there is to it.’

‘Uh-huh.’ Jim was laughing now, his dimples flickering. ‘And the fact that I blow you better than anyone else ever has.’

‘That may have something to do with it.’ Ross said. ‘Just maybe.’ He glared through the windscreen as the Sainsburys came into view. ‘Oh joy, we’re here.’

Jim found a space and parked the car. He leaned over, taking Ross’ sunglasses off his face and kissing him on the nose. 

‘Come on grumpy bear.’ he said. ‘The quicker we do this, the quicker we get home. I’ll even make a concession on the pizza.’ 

‘Will you blow me after?’ Ross asked, using his sugariest and most sarcastic voice.

‘Don’t push your luck, Poldark.’ Jim replied and undid his seat belt. 

They managed to make it inside without too much incident, although there was some shoving as they fought over custody of the shopping trolley. Now Ross had Jim pinned in front of him, corralled in by his arms as he guided them through the shop. Jim was snickering at the looks they were getting and making Ross crazy by rubbing his backside up against him. 

They drifted up and down the aisles, consulting the list as they went. 

‘We need dishwasher.’ Jim scanned the shelf. Ross wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled the back of his neck. It was a beautiful day and so the shop was mostly empty, making him feel comfortable enough to be more openly affectionate than normal. 

‘Just get the green one.’ he said. 

‘I don’t like the green one.’ Jim said, wriggling out of his hold. He picked up the bottle of red Fairy liquid and chucked it in the trolley. Ross picked it up and frowned at it.

‘Pomegranate?’ he asked. ‘Are we using it to wash the dishes or making cocktails with it?’ 

‘Shut up.’ Jim said, shoving him. ‘Next aisle.’

They proceeded through the supermarket from one aisle to the other, until they got to the section for chilled goods. Ross wandered along while Jim stood and engaged in his endless internal debate over which yogurts to buy. He got to the butter and margarine section, idly scanning until his eyes ran across something. There was a little flash in his chest and he looked down at Jim, then back at the particular product that had caught his eye. Sometimes research made you look at the damndest things differently.

‘Ross?’ Jim had his arms folded and was still surveying. ‘Strawberry or peach?’ He looked up and their eyes met and that was it. Ross couldn’t help snickering and when Jim gave him that adorably quizzical look of his, it turned into a proper laugh. 

‘What the fuck are you laughing at?’ Jim walked over until they were side by side and Ross nodded in the direction of what had caught his attention. Jim frowned and the lines on his forehead smoothed out as he did a mental catch up. ‘Christ, Ross.’ They stood and chuckled together, and then Jim gave him a shove in the shoulder and they moved on. The last stop was for fruit and there was a minor argument when Ross wanted to buy kiwis, which resulted in a lecture about leaving fruit to slowly rot in the bowl on the kitchen table. 

They finally made it to the cash register, and they unpacked the contents of the trolley onto the conveyor belt. Jim reached into the trolley for the bags they had bought and shoved them at Ross. 

‘You pack, I’ll pay.’ he said. 

Ross took them and went down the end to start packing. He got about seven items in when he heard a sigh. He raised his eyes to see Jim giving him a look of silent judgement. 

‘What?’ he asked. The check-out assistant, a sweet looking teenage girl, looked at them and then grinned as she recognised the signs of an impending domestic. 

‘You’re doing it wrong.’ Jim said, with such a tone of infuriating rightness that Ross wanted to kick him. 

‘Am I now?’ he asked, narrowing his eyes and deliberately just picking the next thing up and dumping it in on top. Jim’s eyes narrowed in reply and they stood giving each other death glares while the now bemused shop assistant looked from one to the other. ‘Then why don’t you show me how to pack it, Princess?’ 

That was enough to make Jim’s eyes flash dangerously and Ross threw caution to the wind and gave him his best devil-may-care grin. He laughed in the face of danger, knowing that calling Jim ‘Princess’ was tantamount to a declaration of war. Even if some days he was fussy enough to warrant it.

‘You’re a dead man, Poldark.’ Jim replied and the absolute seething in his voice made Ross’ heart skip. When Jim got in this mood it always ended very well for him, usually bent over a piece of furniture and screaming his head off. He moved to where Ross was standing and took the bag from him, unpacking it. ‘Change of plans. I’ll pack and you pay.’ 

‘Sweet.’ Ross grinned and changed places with him. The shop assistant just looked at him as he came to stand in front of her, taking his wallet out of his back pocket and chuckling as Jim made a grand production of packing the groceries in what he considered to be the correct fashion. Ross paid and then helped him out the last few bags back in the trolley. 

The last stop was at the news counter so Jim could get a copy of Empire and Ross could con him into buying him a Magnum. His pleading look worked and they walked out of the supermarket and into the sunshine with their ice creams and pushing the trolley in front of them. 

‘Okay.’ Ross said. ‘Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.’ He licked the last bit from the wooden stick and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it. 

‘Told you.’ Jim replied. He was a much slower eater and was only half way through. Ross watched him lick at some ice cream on his hand and all sorts of ideas popped into his head. 

‘You want me to push you?’ he asked and Jim snorted with laughter. 

‘What are you, five?’ he asked, going back to nibbling at the chocolate at the bottom of his Magnum. ‘You go. I’ll catch up.’

Ross laughed and braced himself over the handlebar of the trolley, giving himself a good push to build up speed. He rode it down to the bottom of the parking lot and waited for Jim to catch up. He came sauntering along, and Ross watched him bin his ice cream stick and then put his hands in his pockets. As he got to Ross he dug his keys out and the car alarm beeped twice. 

Ross opened the boot and they loaded up the car. Once they were done, they got in and did up their seatbelts. Ross was just turning back when he as suddenly pinned against the side of the car. Jim’s face was an inch away and his blue-green eyes were filled with intent. 

‘Princess?’ he asked and Ross felt a delicious shiver go from his head to his toes. 

‘You were acting like one.’ he said. Jim smiled and it was predatory. 

‘When we get home, I am going to put you over my knee.’ he said. ‘And when I’m done, I am going to put that smart mouth of yours to better use.’ It was enough to make Ross’ pulse stutter and speed up. 

‘Promise?’ he asked, injecting just enough insubordination to earn himself a low growl before Jim kissed him. Ross responded, fighting back until Jim was the one on the defensive. He threw one hand out to steady himself before they went over and hit the steering wheel. The loud blare of the car’s hooter jolted them apart.

‘This is ridiculous.’ Jim said, shoving Ross off him. ‘We shouldn’t be snogging in the parking lot like teenagers.’

‘Why the fuck not?’ Ross crowded him up against the door. ‘I can’t think of anything better.’ He kissed Jim again, smiling against his lips as Jim gave in and let Ross’ tongue work its way into his mouth. One hand was still on the steering wheel, but the other came up and he buried his fingers in the hair at the back of Ross’ head. 

‘Oh, you are in so much trouble when we get home.’ he breathed when they finally parted. Ross smiled at him.

‘Put your money where your mouth is, Hawkins.’ he said and kissed him again.


	2. The Drive Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, there was some talk about a continuation and questions as to the lack of *cough* pornography. Hence the next two chapters will be nothing but smut. You have been warned.

They were on the final approach to the cottage when Ross noticed that Jim wasn’t slowing down. He gave him a sidelong look and noticed that Jim had a secretive little smile on his face. Ross watched as they drove right past their drive and on to the end of the road. It ended in a dead end that looked over the fields and there was a turning point, but it was pretty much hidden in a stand of trees. 

‘What are you doing?’ he asked. They got to the stand of trees and Jim drove the Golf into them. Only then did he park. He turned in his seat and the smile was now wicked. 

‘Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?’ he asked and his voice was low. ‘At Tyneham?’ 

A flash of dappled shadows on Jim’s naked skin went through Ross’ head. 

‘Yes.’ he replied, and he felt the arousal start to build in his groin. ‘You let me fuck you on the car.’ 

Jim’s smile was brilliant. He leaned in and licked over Ross’ mouth. 

‘I want you to do it again.’ he breathed. ‘I want you to fuck me out here in the daylight.’ His hand was now on Ross’ chest, slowly trailing down. ‘I want to get on my knees and suck your cock where anyone could see us. Then I want you to bend me over the front of the car and stick your cock all the way inside me.’ His breath scorched Ross’ skin as he kissed his way along his jaw. ‘I want you to get off in me until you fill me up. I want your cum running out of me.’ He was at the junction of Ross’ neck and shoulder and he bit just hard enough. It was enough to make Ross get hard in under a minute. Jim’s talking dirty like that usually meant he was in a very adventurous mood. He watched as Jim pulled back, blue-green eyes sparkling. 

Jim didn’t say anything else. Instead he opened his side of the car and got out, walking around to the front. He stood where Ross could see him and the then very deliberately reached back and pulled his t-shirt off, running one hand across his chest. Ross watched him, spellbound as Jim’s jeans followed until he was standing in nothing but his briefs. His hard on was clearly visible and he stroked along it with one hand. 

Ross couldn’t take anymore. He dug the lube out of the glove compartment and got out the car, walking around to where Jim was standing. Jim smiled and then his shoved his briefs off and moved so he was leaning back on the Golf’s bonnet. He heaved himself up and spread his legs, giving Ross a clear view of himself. 

‘Look at me.’ he ordered and Ross drank him in, his eyes tracing ever strip of light on Jim’s skin, the blond hair and his hard cock, held in one hand. He approached, flipping the lid on the lube. When he got to Jim, he poured it directly over his hand and cock, moving lower until Jim was coated in it. 

‘Show me.’ he said and Jim laughed and moved further back. He lay down on the bonnet and used his other hand to reach down between his legs, tracing his entrance and then sliding one finger inside himself. Ross pulled his own shirt over his head and then got to work on his shorts and briefs. The sunlight and air moved across his skin and he felt more and more aroused as he contemplated the fact that they were about to fuck in the broad daylight at the end of their road. Jim had his head tilted back, moaning shamelessly as he opened himself up. Ross stood over him, leaning forward to rub his thumbs over Jim’s nipples. His own cock was rock hard now, jutting out from his body. He took hold of himself and stroked it.

‘I remember you saying something about sucking my cock.’ he said and Jim laughed. He pushed himself back up and got off the car. Ross took his place, leaning back against it and spreading his legs. Jim moved to kneel between them and then took Ross’ cock in his hand, holding it steady as he started to lick up from the base to the tip. He let his tongue linger, lapping at the head slowly. Ross watched him, one hand on Jim’s head to guide him. Jim’s eyes locked with his, and then he moved to take Ross all the way in. Ross watched the slide of his cock in and out of Jim’s mouth. He was breathing hard, barely able to focus on anything else but the sound of Jim’s mouth on him, sucking hard as he lifted his head. He had one hand on himself and Ross let his own head fall back, mouth open as he panted for air. It felt so good and Jim kept him on edge for ages, slowing down and speeding up as he worked Ross’ cock. Ross let him, eyes closed as he luxuriated in the warmth of the sun on his bare skin. Eventually he opened his eyes and looked down at Jim, tilting his head back and settling his hand under Jim’s jaw. 

‘Enough.’ He murmured. ‘Come here.’ Jim put his hands on Ross’ thighs and pulled himself up. Ross turned so he could put one hand between Jim’s shoulder blades and push him down over the bonnet. He gently kicked Jim’s bare feet apart and dragged his fingers up and over Jim’s entrance, the skin slick with lube. He pressed in with two, feeling for Jim’s prostate and stroking over it. Jim shivered and dropped his head, moaning when Ross did it again.

‘Come on, baby.’ he panted. ‘I want you in me.’ 

Ross moved in close, guiding his cock with one hand so he could rub it against Jim’s skin. He reached for the lube, pouring more over them both. He took his fingers out and then pressed in just enough so the head of his cock went in. 

‘Fuck.’ Jim’s voice was almost inaudible. ‘So fucking good.’ He pushed back and Ross got him by the hips, holding on as he drove home until their bodies impacted. He felt Jim clench around him and drew back, watching how he slid out of Jim and then thrusting back in again. He did this several times, watching the shine of lube on his cock and all over Jim’s skin. When he was buried inside him again and he traced around himself with his thumb. 

‘Your arse is so fucking tight.’ he said. Jim let out a deep breath. 

‘And your cock is so fucking big.’ he replied and Ross snorted into his back. ‘But are you going to just stand there and admire my arse, or are you going to fuck it?’ 

‘Bitch.’ He laughed into the back of Jim’s neck, moving so he could lay himself along Jim’s back, hands moving forward to cover Jim’s were they were bracing him over the car. Jim sighed deeply and turned his head so his nose was against Ross’ cheek.

‘Ross.’ the murmur was soft and heated. ‘Fuck me.’ Ross met him halfway, the kiss open-mouthed and messy. He started moving, his thrusts languid. The sun of his back was making him lazy. Jim broke away from him to bow his head and push back into him. He was moaning, a steady stream of sounds that carried through the quiet Saturday afternoon. 

Ross moved into him, lifting one hand to run it across Jim’s freckled shoulders and then down his spine. He looked down, watching his cock drive in and out, picking up speed as his breathing shortened. Jim stretched out in front of him, moaning as he half turned back to Ross. 

‘Harder.’ He sounded halfway between lazy and wrecked. Ross huffed a laugh and went harder, his thrusts strong enough to shunt Jim along the bonnet and nearly lift him off his feet. 

‘Better?’ he panted and Jim laughed underneath him.

‘Keep going.’ It was breathy and harsh. ‘I’m almost fucking there.’ He pushed himself back up on his hands. ‘Go deeper.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross fell along the line of his back and then it hit him, hard and fast and blinding. He heard Jim cry out from what seemed like far away, his body constricting around him and making the aftershocks even sweeter. 

They slowed and Ross managed to pull out and not fall over, a feat of note in his opinion. He stepped back a bit and Jim moved away from the car. There was a smear of white on the black and Ross found himself staring at it. Then his eyes dropped and he noticed a matching trail down the inside of Jim’s thighs. Jim was still breathing hard and he glanced back at Ross, noticing what he was looking at. He gave a low laugh, far too dirty for company. 

‘You going to stand there?’ he asked. ‘Or are you going to get me something to clean up with?’

Ross looked at him, his mind ticking over. The evolution of their relationship had led to many things, but what he was contemplating had never ever been something they’d discussed before. In fact he had no idea why he was even contemplating it, except for something that ticked over in his head. A memory of a kitchen counter…

He stepped back into Jim’s space and got a questioning noise, then a gasp as he reached for a handful of blond hair and bent Jim back over the car, kicking his feet apart and then dropping to his knees before Jim could ask or protest. He got his hands on him and opened him up, leaning in and going straight to work with one long sweep of his tongue. Jim made a strangled noise but he didn’t pull away. Instead he moved his legs wider and started whining as Ross licked away the evidence of what they’d just done. The acrid taste was strange on his tongue, similar to jim’s and yet also inherently different.

‘Fuck…’ Jim’s voice sounded broken. ‘I can’t believe you’re doing this.’ Ross pulled back.

‘Want me to stop?’ he asked. 

‘No.’ Jim arched back against him. ‘Please don’t stop. It feels so good.’ He bowed his head as Ross dipped in, his tongue sliding inside him easily. He reached back, fingers in Ross’ hair. ‘God, yes…’ He was back where he’d been only moments before, writhing under the assault of Ross’ tongue and Ross had to confess that he was well on the way to getting hard again. He leaned down as far as he could, licking up the inside of Jim’s thighs and following the line of semen until there was nothing left. He pulled back and gave Jim a slight slap on the backside.

‘All done, babe.’ he said, dropping soft kisses over Jim’s lower back. Jim looked over his shoulder at him, blue-green eyes dreamy and satiated. 

‘We need to take this home.’ he said. ‘I have ideas.’ 

‘What, like unpacking the groceries?’ Ross snickered, unable to resist.

‘Better.’ Jim said. ‘You, tied up and over my knee with my fingers inside you.’ Ross looked up at him, feeling the heat rekindling in his chest.

‘Yes.’ he breathed. ‘Fuck, all the yes.’ 

Jim’s smile was devastating.


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternoon draws to a close.

It was barely a five minute drive to get home, but it was probably the longest five minutes of Ross’ life. Jim pulled into the drive and then it was a race to unload the groceries and get them into the kitchen and take their clothes off at the same time. Ross thanked his lucky stars that there was nothing that needed immediate attention and dropped his shorts and boxers, then grabbed Jim by the back of the neck, forcefully walking him over to the kitchen table and kicking his feet apart as he bent him over. Jim’s moan when Ross dragged his jeans and briefs down was filthy, and Ross wasted no time in thrusting back in, already hard again from the thought of continuing what they had started under the trees. He kept his grip just the right side of tight, one hand on Jim’s bare hip and the other still at the back of his neck, holding him face down on the table as he slammed into him. 

‘Fuck.’ Jim’s voice was harsh. ‘Come on…’ He couldn’t push back in his position and Ross grinned at the frustration in his voice. He slowed deliberately, watching his cock slide in and out of Jim, the obscene shine of wetness from the lube and cum he’d already left inside him on his skin. He shifted angles, knowing he’d hit his mark when Jim cried out and twisted underneath him, fingers dragging uselessly at the surface if the table. He had his legs as far apart as he could manage and Ross moved his hand from Jim’s neck, scratching his nails down the length of Jim’s spine and watching the little red flares he left in his wake. He was moving languidly, every thrust deliberate and slow and brushing over Jim’s prostate in a way that Ross knew would get him punished afterwards. He picked up speed again at the thought, not waiting for Jim to catch up, until it hit him and he shuddered as he came. Jim was trying to push himself up off the table and Ross held him down, hand back on his neck to pin him there until his aftershocks slowed and died away. Then he pulled out and hauled Jim back up and around, dropping to his knees as gracefully as he could manage and deep throating him until he almost choked. Above him, Jim was gone. His blue-green eyes were black, and he sank his fingers into Ross’ hair, hips working hard and fast until Ross felt him tighten up and then the acrid taste of semen filled his mouth and he took it, Jim’s cock too far down his throat to do anything but swallow it. Jim’s convulsively tight grip on his hair finally relented and Ross pulled off of him, licking away any last remnants before he looked up. As usual, post orgasmic Jim was a glorious sight and Ross smiled up at him.

‘You bastard.’ Jim’s voice was rough. ‘I am going to break you this afternoon.’ 

‘Fighting talk.’ Ross bit gently at his hip bone. ‘Good thing I’m in a mood to misbehave.’ 

‘Fuck.’ It was flat. ‘I want you in the living room. Now.’ He shoved Ross away from him none too gently. Ross moved to pick up his discarded clothes but even as he bent over to pick up his shorts Jim smacked him so hard on his bare backside that it seriously smarted. ‘No clothes. On the sofa, hands on the back and legs open.’ 

Ross dropped his shorts on the floor and grinned happily. Jim disappeared towards the spare room and he all but ran through to the living room and got into position. He kept his head down and his legs spread as he heard Jim’s footsteps behind him, then gasped as Jim stuck his hand between Ross’ legs, fingers ghosting over his cock and then up until he was rubbing over him with his thumb.

‘Safeword.’ he said and Ross shivered. The fact that Jim was asking held all sorts of promises. 

‘Aster.’ he replied without hesitation.

‘Good boy.’ There was the sound of a rope being snapped and Ross’ entire body responded immediately, conditioned for what was coming. ‘Give me your hands.’ Ross moved is hands behind his back and felt Jim take them, then the slide of the cotton cord around his wrists and up his arms as Jim worked the intricate knots that would hold him immobile. Jim was now very adept at what he did and it took only a few minutes for him to tie Ross’ arms together from wrist to shoulder. Ross kept his forehead resting on the back of the sofa. Jim finally stepped away. Ross felt him test the knots. ‘Are you comfortable?’

‘Yes.’ he replied and then winced as Jim smacked him even harder on the arse than he’d done in the kitchen. Ross knew he’d probably have a bright red handprint standing out from his olive skin and the thought made him get steadily harder.

‘Rules.’ Jim said and he was now stern, the authority in his voice making Ross want to whine and push his boundaries a little. ‘No coming until I say so.’ His fingers were back at Ross’ entrance and they were slick. Ross wasn’t even sure where Jim had gotten the lube from. He gritted his teeth as Jim’s fingers slid inside him, working him open gently and then brushing against his prostate teasingly. ‘And you scream. I want to hear you lift the fucking roof. The louder you are, the harder I’ll fuck you later.’ Then the fingers were gone and Ross started to relax when his felt first one leg being pulled into position an then the other. That really got his heart rate speeding up as Jim bound his legs so that he was balanced on his knees, legs spread wide and his backside on display. 

This meant very good things indeed.

Jim secured the last knots and then Ross felt something blunt and cool running over his skin. Just as he clicked what it was, Jim pushed it inside him.

‘Oh fuck…’ he blurted and that got him another slap on the arse. 

‘You get this until I am ready for you.’ Jim said, and his voice was smug. There was a quiet click and the vibrator came on. Ross gasped loudly, feeling that Jim had positioned it perfectly as usual with it resting right on his prostate. Knowing it was what Jim wanted, he moaned into the back of the sofa, desperately wanting to stretch and move as the waves of pleasure went through him, but unable to do anything because of his restraints. 

Jim chuckled behind him and the he left the room. Ross listened to him walk down the hall and then up the stairs. He tested the ropes around his limbs and then gave himself over to what he was feeling, moaning and panting as the vibrations took him up and up but never allowed him to quite tip over. 

**********

Upstairs Jim grinned as he listened to Ross getting progressively noisier in the living room. He’d come a long way from their first year doing this, changing from someone who had trouble vocalising just what he needed Jim to do to him to someone who now had no fear of demanding what he wanted, what he needed. He went into the bathroom and started the shower, barely waiting for the water to warm before stepping under the spray. 

It took only a little while to was Ross’ cum out of him and clean his skin of their combined fluids. He got out and dried off, then went to grab a pair of sweats from their wardrobe. He dressed and ran one hand through his hair and then went back downstairs. He went to the kitchen and made packed the groceries away. Ross, knowing he was back downstairs, was now putting on a virtuoso performance of whines and moans and profanity and it was starting to play with Jim’s head. He steeled himself and made himself a cup of tea and a sandwich and sat down to each, his cock steadily growing harder as the noises escalated. 

‘Jim.’ The word was drawn out and sounded petulant. ‘Fuck…’ Jim smiled to himself and looked at the remote for the vibrator that was lying on the table in front of him. He idly traced his fingers over it and then casually flicked it to the highest setting. The sound that came from the living room could only be described as a howl. 

Jim pushed back from the table and ran his hand over himself, breathing deeply as the arousal coursed through him again. They had these days, days where they could never get enough of each other, when they could get hard time and time again. He was tempted to go back in but he wanted to draw it out a bit. 

‘No.’ he called back. ‘I want to hear you come first.’

‘Fuck you.’ Ross sounded choked. ‘Christ, I can’t. I want you inside me.’ 

‘No.’ Jim was smiling broadly. He finally gave in and got up, then strolled into the living room and looked at the sight in front of him. Ross was sweating, his tendons standing out as he shook from the overstimulation. Jim could see that his was rock hard, his cock leaking heavily onto the sofa. ‘Messy.’ He reached in, the tip of his forefinger catching the drop of pre-come beaded at the tip of Ross’ cock and then licked it off, tasting the salt. Ross was almost insensible, his breathing harsh and loud, turning into a drawn out moan when Jim did it again, tracing the head with a soft touch before letting his fingers run up over perineum and balls until he could gently tug on the cord to remove it. He didn’t quite pull hard enough, feeling Ross’ body resist and pull it back in. It time he did this Ross got a little more discordant and then he went rigid, coming hard enough that the ropes dug in as he flexed against them. It was dry though, the stimulation of his prostate meaning that he was still hard when it was done. Jim ran his hand over the smooth skin of Ross’ backside. ‘Good boy.’

‘I can’t…’ Ross sounded like he was fighting for breath. ‘Now, please.’ 

‘You know what to say.’ Jim tugged on the cord again and then pushed back on it, rubbing the vibrator against that little spot inside Ross. Ross‘choked-off cry was loud enough to sound deafening in the quiet house. 

‘Please.’ he begged, sounding a little unhinged. ‘Fuck me, please…’ he squirmed under Jim’s hands. ‘Oh god…’ He was starting to shake again and Jim knew that he was only a little way off another orgasm. He pulled hard on the vibrator, pulling it out and replacing it with his fingers. He went straight in for the kill, stroking and pressing in the way he knew Ross liked best and Ross started to cry out with every touch until he clenched hard around Jim’s fingers as he came again. 

It was too much and Jim dropped his sweats, grabbing the lube from the sofa next to Ross and slicking himself up. He teased for a bit, rubbing the head of his cock against Ross and listening to him start to lose it, not even able to form words any more. He pushed in slowly, just the head, and then slipped out. 

‘Please…’ It was blurted into the sofa. Jim used all his self-control as he pulled out and pushed in again and again, watching his cock disappear inside Ross’ arse until he gave in and allowed himself to bottom out, his hips colliding with Ross’ body. He took a few deep breaths, nearly losing at as Ross clenched around him. 

‘You want it hard?’ he asked and Ross shuddered.

‘Hard.’ he managed to get out. ‘Fuck me till I hurt.’ 

Jim braced his knee on the edge of the sofa, then reached for Ross’ shoulders. He dug his fingers in, the skin whitening underneath them as he gripped him tightly and started to thrust home hard and fast. Ross was screaming, every cry rending the air and taking them both higher. Jim let himself go, losing control and pounding him into the sofa, until he felt Ross tighten around him, coming so hard his knees felt like they were about to give out. He dropped forward along the line of Ross’ back and took his cock in his hand, three hard strokes making Ross flood his hand with warmth. They stilled, both of them panting and barely conscious. 

Jim licked at Ross’ back then dropped a succession of kisses across his shoulders.

‘Better?’ he asked and Ross laughed.

‘Better.’ he replied.

***********

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching rugby on the (now clean) sofa. Ross watched Jim from his corner of the sofa, one of Jim’s feet on his stomach as he rubbed it, pressing his thumbs into the arch and making Jim moan a little. He glanced down at his wrists and forearms, smiling at the deep robe marks that were still clearly visible on his skin.

‘Babe?’ he said and Jim hummed in reply. ‘We should go shopping more often.’ Jim smiled, nose crinkling.

‘Perve.’ he retorted and threw a scatter cushion at him.


End file.
